Vyrio's Ballad
''Vyrio's Ballad ''is a song popularly sung in places where the Lord of Light is revered. The song summarises Vyrio Ahai's story, his descent into evil, and his prophesied return. Lyrics :::Do you believe in love? :::Do you believe in destiny? :::True love may come only once in a thousand lifetimes... :::I too have loved... they took her from me. :::I prayed for her soul... I prayed for her peace :::When I close my eyes :::I see her face, it comforts me :::When I close my eyes :::Memories cut like a knife :::The blood is the life, and R'hllor I defy! :::My sworn enemy... birth of a new creed. :::Is this my reward for serving His own war? :::The blood I've spilled for faith fulfilled. :::To damn her, a disgrace, you spit back in my face. :::I served you loyally, and you spew blasphemy. :::I avenge with darkness, the blood is the life :::The Great Red Dragon, I feed on human life :::There are far worse things awaiting man than death :::Come taste what I have seen :::I'm spreading my disease :::I will feed upon His precious child :::The human race will bleed, they will serve my need. :::I avenge with darkness, the blood is the life :::The Great Red Dragon, I feed on human life :::I am the Dragon of blood, the relentless prince of pain :::Renouncing the Lord off His throne :::My blood is forever stained :::For true love I shall avenge :::I defy the creed that damned her :::I left alone, my mind was blank. :::I needed time to think, to get the memories from my mind. :::What did I see? :::Can I believe that what I saw that night was real and not just fantasy? :::Just what I saw in my old dreams :::Were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me? :::'' 'Cause in my dreams it's always there'' :::The evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair :::The night was black, was no use holding back :::'Cause I just had to see, was someone watching me :::In the mist dark figures move and twist :::Was all this for real, or just some kind of hell? :::Vyrio Ahai! Lord of Death! :::Hell and fire was spawned to be released! :::Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised :::As they start to cry hands held to the sky :::In the night the fires are burning bright :::The ritual has begun, The Demon's work is done :::Vyrio Ahai! Lord of Death! :::Sacrifice is going on tonight :::This can't go on I must inform the Lord! :::Can this still be real or just some crazy dream? :::But I feel drawn towards the chanting hordes :::They seem to mesmerise, can't avoid their eyes :::Vyrio Ahai! Lord of Death! :::Vyrio Ahai! The Prophet's Scourge! :::I'm coming back :::I will return :::And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn :::I have the fire :::I have the force :::I have the power to make my evil take its course Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Songs Category:Religion Category:Culture & Society